One Night Only
by peaceluvandchippettslolz
Summary: Well its prom night and theres alot of love in the air. But with Jeanette leaving for collage, will the love last? S&J 4eva with some A&B and T&E cutness!
1. Prom Night In Miami

_**hey pplz so this is a cute story that i came up with last nite. ive never done a 1 chapter thing but who noes if u guys like it i mite do simons P.O.V. anyway i dnt own any chipmunks or chipettes just the story line and the extra characters. lolzpecae**_

It was a gorgeous night in Miami Beach, there was a great breeze and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Tonight was American Senior High Schools' Prom and everyone was having a blast. The food in everyone's opinion wasn't al that great, but the music was the perfect mix to dance to. The adults were in the back talking, barley watching the kids while the seniors were on the dance floor having fun. The chipmunks and chipettes were dancing with each other, bumping hips and acting random. The DJ decided it was the perfect time for a slow dance.

"Ok guys ima slow it down a little bit so guys this is your chance to make your move on those pretty ladies out there"

Alvin turned to Brittany and held his hand "Can I have this dance pretty lady"

Brittany giggled "Of coarse hot sir" and they walked out into the crowed of slow dancers. Theodore took a nervous glance at Eleanor.

"Um Ellie would you like to um dance" Theodore asked shyly.

"Theo I would love to" Ellie blushed as she took his hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. Now it only was Jeanette and Simon on the edge of the dance floor. Jeanette wanted Simon to ask her so badly but she didn't want to make it so obvious, so she stood next to him watching everyone dancing. Just then Dana Rivera, one of the prettiest girls in school passed them but turned around and looked Simon up and down.

"Simon is that you" she asked in shock.

"The one and only" he shrugged.

"Wow you look hot" for the first time she noticed Jeanette standing there next to him. "Oh you're here with her?"

"No she just a friend" Simon said, breaking Jeanette's heart slowly.

"Oh" she analyzed him again. "Well in that case would you like to dance?"

Simon looked back at Jeanette in question. Jeanette felt bad "Go have fun I was guna step out anyway"

Simon looked at her again "You sure"

"Yeah go" Jeanette said her voice cracking on the last word. She felt the tears coming as she heard "When You Look Me in the Eyes" playing on the speakers. She walked out onto the balcony down the hall where she stayed the rest of the night crying.

…

Jeanette stood outside on the balcony and watched the ocean waves. Prom had just ended and almost everyone had left the banquet hall to go to the after party. That's where her sisters and the chipmunks went. She as planning to g to but she wasn't really in the partying mood after seeing Simon slow dance with Dana. "_Well maybe it's for the best. I mean Simon deserves someone pretty like her and she needs someone as smart and amazing as him. There like meant for each other. I mean I'm going to New York tomorrow anyway so its not like I'll be around to see them together" _she sighed as she thought about her choice in leaving Miami. She would miss the palm trees, the beach, her sisters and of coarse the chipmunks. She thought about that blue clad chipmunk with the glasses and dry sense of humor that made her smile; how the sight of him made her glasses fog up and beat faster than she could count. She imagined him coming with her to Julliard and what there life would be like. She imagined them getting married and dancing to her dream song "When You Look Me in the Eyes".

"_Who am I kidding that's never guna happen. Simon likes Dana, that's why he chose her over me for the slow dance" _the sea breeze picked up and she shivered a little _"Wish I had brought a jacket"_

As if on cue a jacket was draped around her shoulders. She turned around to find Simon behind her. "Sorry it's just that you looked cold" he shrugged.

"Oh thank you" she blushed and turned back out to the ocean.

"Anything for you" he whispered. She turned to him and looked at him in wonder, debating whether or not she heard him right. Simon looked back at the hall and smiled.

"Come with me" he took her hand and led her inside; past the room they had prom in and into a white room with lit candles and a grand piano.

"This piano is beautiful" Jeanette said breathless.

"Just like you" Simon said clearly so she can hear him.

She looked up as he crossed the space between them and grabbed her hands. "Jeanette I love you, and I want to be with you" he looked into her eyes.

"What about Dana" Jeanette asked cautiously.

"I only danced with her to be nice; you're the only one for me"

Jeanette felt her heart soar and break at the same time. "I love you too, but we can't be together, I leave for New York tomorrow"

"So we can still be together"

"No we can't I'm going to be busy with school and so are you"

"So"

"So" Jeanette started getting mad "so why are you telling me now, now that I'm leaving now that" but she was cut short by a kiss from her love. As he pulled away he looked at her deeply. "Jeanette please"

She felt tears welling up on the inside, daring to come out "I have to go" she pulled away and started heading towards the door. Just as she reached the frame Simon began to play the piano.

[Simon]

When I first saw you,

I said "Oh my,

_(Jeanette turned slowly in shock)_

That's my dream, That's my dream."

Ooh, I needed a dream

When it all seemed

To go bad;

Then I find you.

And I have had the most

Beautiful dreams

Any man's ever had.

_(Jeanette began walking toward him)_

[Jeanette]

When I first saw you,

I said "Oh my,

That's my dream, That's my dream."

I needed a dream

To make me strong.

You were the only

Reason I had to go on.

[Simon and Jeanette]

You were my dream,

All the things

That I never knew.

_(You still here them singing but you see them walking outside in each others arms. They realize its raining but Jeanette drags him out into the rain)_

You were my dream,

Who could believe

They would ever come true?

_(They began to dance in the rain)_

And who would believe?

The world would believe

In my dreams too.

[Simon]

Before you were here,

Life was only a game.

And day in,

And day out,

Worth the same.

Ooh

_(You see them kissing in the rain by Simon's car)_

[J]Now the dreams

[S](The dreams)

[J]Coming true

[S](Coming true)

[J]Like the stars

[S](like the stars)

[J]See it shine.

[S&J]A dream (A dream)

[J]That is yours

[S](That is yours)

[J]That is mine

[S](That is mine)

_(You see them on there way home, Jeanette leaning on Simons shoulder)_

[S]You were my dream

[J](Now I've got dreams of my own)

[S]All the things I could never be

[J](Dreams you'd never known)

[Simon and Jeanette]

You wont take my dream from me

(The music stops for a second and Simon's looking down at Jeanette whose sitting on his bed)

"If tonight is all we have, stay with me please" he traced the sides of her face.

[S]When I first saw you, Ooh

[J]I said "Oh my,

[S]I said "Oh my,

[Simon and Jeanette]

That's my dream."

And that's when she gave in and kissed him as they fell into each others arms for the rest of the night as the rain poured outside on prom night in the heart of Miami.

**_so did u like it huh did ya. review and tell me how awesome or how horrible it was. also go to my profile and vote if i should make this more than a one shot story. love u guys lolzpeace_**


	2. Goodmorning Sunshine

_**Hey guys; I know I had originally made this into a one shot, but the few people that had actually decided to look at my poll helped me make up my mind as to whether or not I should continue the story. So with my fingers crossed that you guys like it here it is Chapter 2. I dont own any AATC characters just the plot and any extra characters I added. lolzpeace!**_

Jeanette wakes up to the rays of the sun coming out of the slanted blinds in Simon's bedroom. This made her sit up abruptly as the memories of last night came rushing toward her. She looked to her left and found a note lying on the pillow with a rose. She picked up the both and as she smelled the rose she read.

_My Sweet Jeanette,_

_I couldn't wake you because you look like an angle when you sleep. If it's past 12pm I'm outside doing something but if not I'm somewhere in the house. _

_Love you,_

_Simon_

Jeanette smiled and giggled as she held the note to her chest. He loved her, he really loved her. She still couldn't get over the fact that last night actually happened. It felt like something pulled out of a fairy tale or a romantic comedy. She continued to giggle as she smelled the sheets that smelled of Simon. She sighed as she thought of him and how she gave him her everything. She heard buzzing and looked around until she found her purse on the floor. She found her phone just before it sent to voicemail.

"Hello"

"Oh my gosh your alright." Eleanor sighed with relief. "What the hell is wrong with you, not calling us to tell us where you are" Brittany yelled angrily. "We thought someone took you or something. Ms. Miller called us this morning telling us she didn't see you at home and you weren't picking up"

Jeanette giggled "Oh relax guys I'm fine"

"Oh and your laughing about it, God dam it where the hell are you?" Brittany screamed in outrage.

"I'm at the Seville's you crazy children" Jeanette sighed smiling.

"Really you are" they both said at the same time.

"Yeah I got kind of distracted" Jeanette swooned.

"Were just left the Seville's" Eleanor said in shock.

"What time is it" Jeanette asked.

"Its like 1 in the afternoon you slept all morning" Eleanor laughed.

"Oh ok that's awesome" Jeanette said. "So why were you at the Seville's?"

"Why are you at the Seville's?" Brittany asked back.

"I asked you first"

"Let's just say that we had a little sleep over" Brittany said slyly.

"Oh someone's getting freaky" Jeanette teased.

"Looks like we weren't the only one's" Eleanor laughed.

"You had a sleepover too Ellie?" Jeanette laughed.

"Maybe"

"Well we'll talk later, first I have to find some clothes to walk around the house in" Jeanette stated.

"Ok but wait what happened to your dress?" they asked curiously.

"I honestly don't know" they all started laughing as they hung up. Jean wrapped the sheets around herself as she walked around the room. She poked through Simon's drawers and came across sweat pant and a old shirt.

"This will do" she thought as she made her way to the bathroom. After her nice shower she got dressed, tied up her hair with a rubber band and decided to go downstairs. She heard the TV on and on her way to the kitchen she poked her head inside the room.

"Hey guys" she yelled over the TV that Alvin and Theodore were watching. The jumped at the sound of her voice and looked at her with interest.

"When did you get here?" Alvin asked confused.

"I've been here duh" Jeanette stated as she moved into the kitchen. The boys got up and followed her.

"Nice clothes" Theodore laughed. Jeanette looked down and laughed with him. "Thanks"

"Long night huh Jean" Alvin leaned against the door frame.

"I could ask the same question to you two little freaks" she stated as she grabbed a box of cereal.

"Well you know how I do" Alvin said.

"Yeah ok" Jeanette rolled her eyes as she looked in the fridge for the milk.

"Simon didn't tell us you were here" Theodore thought out loud.

"Where is Simon anyway" Jeanette asked as she sat down.

The guys both shrugged and left Jean to eat her cereal. But Alvin's curiosity got the best of him and he poked his head back into the kitchen.

"So was my brother a disappointment" Alvin asked as casually as possible.

"What?" Jean looked up in surprise.

"You don't have to answer that" they both looked to see Simon standing by the doorframe. He glared at his brother. "Out"

"But it's my house if I want to be in the kitchen I can" Alvin wined.

"But Dave left me in charge so goodbye" Simon shoved him out of the way.

"Mhhm wait till Dave finds out what you guys did, you're going to be in such trouble"

"Alvin you did the same thing with Brit and Theo did it with Eleanor so if you tell I'll tell back and we'll all be screwed" Jeanette sighed.

"All of us already are screwed" Alvin mumbled as he walked away leaving Simon and Jeanette to talk about the day ahead, a day that no one would ever forget.

**_So I'm deciding to end this story here because it just seems like a cute place to end it and my original idea to continue this story seems kind of unessacary! Was going to keep it a one shot but hey atleast you get to see what happend the next day! Be sure to check out my other stories! lolzpeace_**


End file.
